During development of an electronic document, it is often desirable to have multiple users propose changes and comment on a draft of the electronic document. For example, an author may create an initial draft of an electronic document and send a copy of the electronic document to one or more reviewers to make comments or changes in the document. These changes and comments may be displayed in a markup manner in a view of the document, such that indications of the changes and comments are displayed in a margin of the view. When content from the document includes a comment or a change that was made by one user, and the content is copied and pasted by a different user, it is unclear how to manage and display the ownership of the pasted content.